Coat of arms
by Jamie Brooks
Summary: Harry is going to need allies in this war and Dumbledore needs members for the order but where can they go... Read and review as Harry struggles in an immense war which is turning out to be the stuff of legends...
1. Chapter 1 Learning the road ahead

_For a start, some of this story will be taken from my old story, which had a lack of interest, and I had severe writers block with it…_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything… Rowling does…

Chapter 1:

Darkness loomed in the second bedroom of number 4 Privet Drive. In the shadows of that bedroom sat a young man. Sitting in silence as he had for a few days the young man flicked his rather characteristic scruffy raven coloured hair out of his eyes revealing a lightning bolt scar.

Harry Potter had been contemplating Sirius's death for a while now and had come to accept it but he still had a lust for revenge bottled up and controlled. Thoughts came unbidden into his mind and with a sigh Harry remembered Sirius falling through the veil again. In remorse. Harry whispered,

"I will not fail you,"

These were his first words that had been uttered for 2 days since Harry's return from Hogwarts. Aunt Petunia began to get a worried look in her eyes that did not suit her and Uncle Vernon was frustrated that his snide remarks made no mark in his nephew's supposedly empty shell. A sudden burst of energy swept up into Harry,

'That's it gone is the time for moping, now's the time for action'

That thought wrung through his mind for a day now but he did not do anything about it. Harry had revised all his books, now he was silently absorbing it in. From time to time thought like,

"Come-on lets look to the future…"

Harry surveyed his surroundings he looked at the unopened mail, he looked at one that had a gringrotts seal on it and slit open the wax with his nail.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_Gringrotts has been informed that Sirius Black has ceased to exist, and we inform you that you are the sole benefactor of the Black Family Vault. We have arranged a visit for you with one of our goblins on the 31st of July to show you the vault. You must be aware that other parties will be present._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Raphook_

_(Chief Goblin of London's branch of gringrotts)_

"Not bad, I wonder who the other parties are… and Im going to have to write to Dumbledore…"

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I have decided to take an interested role in this war but I'm going to need your advice, we need allies and you need members for the order. I hope to use my fame for the only thing its good for…_

_Harry Potter_

"Oi moody…!"Harry shouted out the window,

"What potter…"

Almost as if he was expecting the shout must have been that constant vigilance thing.

"Take this to Dumbledore…"

Harry tossed the letter out to moody who caught it and apparated away. Then drumming his fingers to the weird sisters Harry waited for Moody…"

Pop

"Potter, Dumbledore is coming…"

Harry just groaned, Mrs Weasely would be against him and Dumbledore would tell him he is too young…

The sound of apparition echoed through Harry's room as Hogwarts most esteemed headmaster appeared.

"Harry my dear boy, we have matters to be sorted…"

"Yes, headmaster…" Harry droned in submission,

"Ahh do not worry, for I have not disagreed with you," the wizened old man began, "However on the light of your thoughts, we do need allies and we have one major place that we need…" Dumbledore paused and sighed and continued,

"Ball's, dances and gatherings from late summer to end of September will be hosted to inspire Morale and there would be many allies to be gained there as we do not fight purebloods as a hole or the ministry or other important people…"

"…but sir how can I help there…"

"You will go to them Harry, as a young powerful aristocrat, charismatic and famous. You could draw many contacts and allies. You could gain allies with people that know much about the death eaters which would give us insight into the dark lord's ranks. It is an unexplored wealth of information."

Harry just nodded resounded but one thought cropped up 'Im not a powerful aristocrat'.

"Ahh Harry you will be, you will be…"

With that Dumbledore disappeared from Harry's room leaving Harry to ponder his thoughts.

**Ahh Is a bit of a short chapter but I need to start somewhere…**


	2. Chapter 2 New Regime

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except the plot even then. Suspect as everything around here has been done…**

Chapter 2

For a week now, Dumbledore had been refreshing Harry in magic with revision courses and had even taken the monitoring charm off Harry's wand. Dumbledore polished the chinks in Harry's armour with certain spells, theories and advice. Harry was amazed at Dumbledore's knowledge; it was not like talking to Hermione with her superior tone and library like voice, with the headmaster he had experience his own views, he knew the factual knowledge but could simplify and complicate it. Albus Dumbledore was incredible to listen to, he gave Harry new theories on magic and often talked with Harry into the night with magical theory. With Dumbledore, it was not boring and it made sense to Harry. Harry was beginning to have an utterly weird dream would be Voldemort and Dumbledore discussing magical theory and magic in all its views it would be a wonder for the world.

Under the headmaster's tutelage Harry began learning duelling as an art, the theory and the headmaster started teaching Harry useful spells, which could adapted for other situations than they were meant for. In addition, Harry was picking up a sixth kind of sense, one with magic and magical awareness and he could now identify Voldemorts, magical signature and had the jist of Lucius Malfoy's.

Harry was also finding out about himself like that he was ambidextrous in his feet and hands but had a lazy left hand. Another thing he had found out was that never to trust Moody when he had queer look on his face. Last time that had happened Harry agrred to language lessons which was one of Moody's contacts putting languages into Harry's brain illegally and with a spell… Harry had currently 11 languages residing in his brain, English, French, Latin, Ancient Egyptian, Swiss, Russian, Spanish, German, Mandarin, Cantonese and Japanese. Dumbledore was also trying to teach Harry High Atlantean, but they were doing that the legal way unfortunately as no-one really spoke High Atlantean.

Physical training had begun as well with jogging at midnight and at dusk and also pulling weights at a gym which surprisingly Dumbledore's idea. Harry remembered that day well.

Flashback

"Sir, why am I going to go jogging and going to the gym?"

Dumbledore looked at him like he was witless,

"Harry my boy, your going to need to look dashing to attend these ball's," Harry looked at him incredulously while Dumbledore continued, "I want you to be able to charm the birds out of the trees…"

End Flashback

Harry thought grimly about the way his training was looking, soon Snape will come and teach him the basic's of meditation and the dark arts. Moody would show him a few auror level spells and Remus was teaching him curse's and shields but that was only the end of this week next week was his transformation. He sighed he knew it was coming but did not want it.

Next week would begin his transformation into an aristocrat; he would begin fencing, riding, music, etiquette, dress sense, shopping, strategy, games, and painting.

All squashed in 2 weeks and his magical training would continue in between with his physical. It was going to be jam-packed. God only knew how he would survive…

Today was meditation and the basics of the dark arts. Snape had arrived and was currently waiting in Harry's room while Harry prepared some tea. Harry Potter was scared, he could see the fury and devastation waiting upstairs but he was not a Gryffindor for nothing. Finally, there in his room was Snape sitting on a Persian rug in HARRY POTTER'S room in a Buddha sort of style.

The cogs in Harry's mind were turning and one thought came through, 'God this is a Kodak moment, I so wish I had a camera.'

Not wishing to interrupt Harry lay down the tea next to Snape and began in earnest to clear his mind. After several tries Snape's voice came drifting through,

"Potter sit down as I am, do not ask questions just do as I do…"

Harry sat down in the way professor Snape was in and waited for the next instruction,

"Picture a black square on a white background…"

Harry did so and found it immediately comforting, he smiled ruefully, 'finally it was coming to him'

Snape's voice rung out again, "Concentrate on it and try and feel your magic, breath in and out and look through the mist,"

Harry concentrated on the black square and white background and breathed in and out. Everything started resolving around him, his senses were more aware but his mind's eye was completely different.

"See the mist, which is the only shields your mind has against intrusions you will need to build them up. Focus on them if you can feel a bit of magic inside yourself give them some."

Harry did so and could see the mist building up inside, growing taller, wider and growing more dense.

"Now all your memories are outside of this mist barrier concentrate and picture a memory and put it inside the black square of the white background. Now you have done that, you can feel a sensation concentrate on that sensation and its kind of like pulling your memories inside the black square…"

In Harry's eyes, that is exactly what it felt like. All his memories, which strayed everwhere, were all clustered in the middle.

"Concentrate on making the mist a barrier of some sort around those memories. Also, think of all the things you think protect you and concentrate on them and goad them with your magic into the mist."

Harry thought about his entire protector's: the order, Dumbledore, his parents and Sirius and guided and goaded them into the mist. The mist strengthened and became more substantial it grew wider again and had a protective element feeling about it.

"Well done Potter the first thing you have ever done right in my tutelage… Lets hope you can continue your lucky streak because I am teaching you the basics of the dark arts now…"

Harry sighed and took his wand out but was inwardly pleased he had completed his task, learnt how to meditate and had the basics of occulemency and could clear his mind.

Snape had taught Harry some basic Dark arts curses and given him talks about it. The dark arts were not necessarily bad but depended on the intent but there were dangers. Sometimes delving too deeply gave your eyes a different colour and could disfigure your body but that was mostly due to dark rituals. Using the dark arts constantly also decreased thinking ability and often gave you mood swings after using the dark arts for a long time.

Snape also said it gave you a ring of darkness around your aura and gave you subtle changes. Then Harry had had Remus give him a lesson on shields, which was interesting, Harry had learnt a barrier charm a more powerful shield charm and was getting to grips with the deflection orb, which was immensely advanced, and complex.

Moody then added to his arsenal the grappling charm a simple but useful spell that cast a magical grappling hook to attack to a building and began instructing him on using a rose whip spell which was a variant of the one Dumbledore used in the atrium.

All in all Harry was progressing and he needed to, if his life spark wanted to continue…

**Next chapter: In the Ally**

**Sirius's will**

**The mystery interested parties?**

**Shopping**

**Anyway read and review…**


	3. Chapter 3 In the alley

Chapter 3:

This was it today was the day, Sirius's will…

Harry had walked through the leaky caldron without giving a glance or creaking the floor. He walked into the back,

Flashback

Hagrid stood at a brick wall,

"Three up…Two across…"he muttered"

End Flashback

Harry inwardly smiled 'so young and naïve then, a little lamb' he then proceded and tapped the brick which released the gateway. 'What am I now then' he cast these thoughts from his mind and walked into the alley and brushed his hair down especially his fringe. He walked up to gringrotts and entered the snowy white building. Looking up at the rows of the desk he walked towards the head one.

The goblin shuffled his papers and looked down at Harry,

"Ahh Mr Potter I have been expecting you,"

"Then you are Raphook"

"You are correct, would you please follow me,"

Harry followed the goblin behind the desk and through a brass door into a plush room, with an ornate desk in the centre with two beautifully crafted chairs on either side. Harry took one seat Raphook took the other.

"Mr Potter I am here to talk about your godfathers account and other matters,"

"Continue Raphook,"

"Yes you now command up to 9 million galleons from the Black family vault plus weapons and other items. I was wondering if you would like to visit and now you are here, you are now 16. Which means you now inherit the Potter Family Vault which contains books, weapons and 7 and a half million galleons your own account accounts for another half a million galleons. Combined your assets are 14 million galleons. Although this all depends on the reading of Siruis's will let's just say you are the heir but there are other parties that are involved with the will so…"

A small whistle escaped Harry's mouth,

'Whoa I'm damn filthy rich' was a though that exploded in Harry's mind. He recovered and replied,

"The will reading will be in the vault…"

"Shall we leave then… Although I have one request can we go to the potter vault first."

Raphook led Harry down to the carts and Harry steadied himself for the hurtling ride. It took longer than usual Harry was sick by the sharp turns and slopes when they came into a cavern with the track running through a lake and perched on the ledges were dragons!

"The rumours are true then"

Harry said out of reaction while admiring the beauty of the dragons with their entrancing pearly scales.

"Yes Mr Potter they are Antipodean opaleyes they are very impressive, no"

Harry held his speech and returned to watching his surroundings, suddenly the cart slowed and it rolled into a circular room with 15 doors in it. All of them were silver with the family name and vault number in gold. Raphook took out a pouch from his uniform and handed it to Harry while leading him to vault 11.

"Take out the silver key with a ruby pummel stone with golden wire entwining around it."

Harry stared blankly and the goblin gave him a pouch, Harry regained his pride opened the pouch and took out the key he described. The goblin took it and said

"Speak your name"

"Harry James Potter"

A crack appeared in the centre of the door and a keyhole appeared the goblin inserted the Key and with a click the door swung open to reveal the contents of the vault. Harry's voice was in his mouth and Raphook smiled at him as Harry looked again a brightly lit chamber with piles and piles of galleons. There were bookcases located against the walls in the middle was a podium with an ornament with two beautiful ivory handles. Harry walked towards it and studied. He hefted it and looked at it he saw two emerald studs on either side before the ivory handles. Instinct told him to press them, he gave in and pressed the emerald a metallic clang was heard Harry pulled the ivory hande and let out a gasp with Raphook, as a blade slid clear. It was moonlight silver and curved with a midnight black stone at the base where it was wrapped in silver wires. Harry felt a strange thrill pass though him.

Raphook said, "It curdles my blood sir, the sword of night and I'd bet the other end contains the sword of day"

Harry pressed the other emerald stud and pulled another blade clear which was identical to the other except this blade was pale gold with a white stone with gold wires holding it in place. He saw there were runes on both blades. He sheathed both of the swords, and turned to Raphook.

"What did you call them?"

"The swords of night and day lets just say they have a history sir, and they are now yours but I warn you the blades are cursed…"

"Raphook, I was wondering if you had a bag, you see err I forgot."

The goblin let out a laugh and gave Harry a bag, Harry shoved hundreds of galleons into it and it just didn't fill up, 'Hmm bottomless'. The goblin then gave Harry another bag and said,

"This bag will let you draw any amount of money from this vault you can ask it to be muggle or wizarding money."

Harry nodded accepted it gratefully and said,

"Can you put all the books in this vault in my bottomless bag"

Raphook nodded and snapped his fingers and the books flew into Harry's bag. As Harry was leaving he saw a knights armour arranged. It look expensive, stylish but functional but there was a subtle element underneath something deadly and sinister.

"Shall we proceed Mr Potter…"

"Yes we shall,"

Raphook led Harry out and shut his vault door and took the potter key out and gave it to Harry. He then moved to number 9 where Harry saw the name "Black". Raphook nodded,

"Harry James Potter"

Another cack appeared and Harry gave Raphook the pouch where the goblin took out a silver key with black gemstones embedded in it with a green pommel stone. Raphook opened the door and gave Harry the key. Harry looked at the vault before him dimly lit with more piles of galleons and sickles than the potters but had the same bookcases round the outside but the young man would bet his life they were full of darker topics than the Potters family vaults. Harry looked again and saw weapons lying among the money but Harry put them out of thought he looked at the podium. Harry walked up to it and saw a beautiful ring, it was silver with silver wire wrapped around it the silver bar had runes upon it. In the middle was a snakes head in silver with it Jaws wide-open inside was the most entrancing green stone he had ever seen.

Raphook motioned to Harry to a conjured desk to wait for the others.

Suddenly the door cracked open and the last people on earth he ever wanted to see where there. Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. They walked through the door liked they owned the vault which maybe they did but as soon as Harry saw them. He had the swords of Night and Day in his hands, working them ambidextrously he charged at them.

Bellatrix saw him first but it didn't matter the spells she sent off Harry reflected with his blades as she watched despairingly at him as he cut down the distance. Narcissa pulled out a rapier from under robe and twirled it expertly.

She xould of had a thick Iron bar for all that mattered as she struck out at him but her blow was parried by Harry's instinct and as he went for a clumsy riposte Narcissa went to Parry but before her eyes her blade was cut in half so cleanly it was un-natural.

Harry then lunged at impossible speeds but was stopped from causing further harm by Raphook who paralysed Harry with some goblin magic.

"Mr Potter, I've never seen anything like it, you have never behaved like this before..."

"Death Eaters and a murderer," Harry whispered,

"Ahh I see, but Gringrotts is outside the law…"

Harry nodded, sighed, and sat down but he always kept his eye on Bellatrix.

The door opened and in stepped Tonks and Andromeda. Tonks immediately had her wand out and sent a body bind at Bellatrix but Harry just shifted his weight and held the sword of day in the way of the spell.

"Harry what are you doing, that bitch murdered Sirius …"

"Yer but apparently Gringrotts is outside of the Law and we can't cause trouble…"

Tonks looked angry but Andromeda just took a seat and Raphook started…

"Everyone here today are the witnesses of Sirius Blacks last will and testament the will reads:

_Dear All,_

_If your listening to this, I have kicked the bucket and I hope it was in battle but Harry don't worry it was not your fault, your everything I ever wanted, a son, brother, friend. Your more like James than everyone says, you may think of James Ill but Harry you've only seen a snippet of the whole picture which is your Dad. Remember your Dad stood up to Voldemort so you wouldn't die. Anyway this is a will so, Bellatrix ever since you took up our family traditions Iv felt sorry for you and scince you were put in Azkaban you've missed your youth and life and I know what that means to you. Use it how you want take the potion that Raphook will be holding now. Narcissa, ever scince you married a Malfoy I almost hated you but you're a black so there are several books that I have singled out for your use all specialised on runes and charms. I hereby give you 150,000 galleons just don't give it to Lucius put it in a separate vault, there are rare potion ingredients in a crate in the corner. Tonks ever since I met you I was glad to know you, I hereby give you 500,000 galleons. Andromeda, my favourite cousin after the rest followed the family I hereby give you 500,000 galleons. Now Harry, you are my heir you have everything left in the vault that have not given out and you now have the surname Black and the title of Lord you are herby emancipated. _

_Sirius Orion Black_

_Lord Black head of the Black Family_

Everyone looked gob smacked, Bellatrix looked especially like she had been hit with a club repeatedly. Raphook gave Bellatrix the potion and everyone watched as she drank the potion and became youthful in front of their eyes. Her eyes illuminated again and the stress creases in her face left, her beauty that had left her in Azkaban. Bellatrix looked about 19, Narcissa conjured a mirror and held it in front of Bellatrix and Bellatrix Lestrange giggled.

Harry was in a dase, Bellatrix Lestrange had giggled and he was filthy rich. Tonks shook her stupor first and her and Andromeda took their money and left. Narcissa clapped and a house elf appeared, the house elf took all of her entitled items and she left with a stunned Bellatrix.

Harry took a look at the podium again and subconsciously Harry slipped it on his finger.

"It is worn by the Black family heirs but not many have worn it for a while, you are the first in centuries,"

The young man looked back at the podium there was a ceremonial dagger laying there still. The blade was diamond shaped and made out of obsidian. The edges were silver and the hilt was carved in silver with green emeralds running in lines wrapping around it. At the edge of the hilt were two black and silver snakes connecting with the blade. Where they crossed there was a bold silver "B" in the middle of the heads. He picked it up and admired its perfect balance, which was incredible as he was an amateur at these things.

"It is not ceremonial Mr Potter it is made for use, my grand father told of a Black ascendant that wielded it."

He was met with an "hmmm" Harry bagged the blade the nodded at Raphook and glanced at the books. With a nod, Raphook snapped his fingers and the books took their place in Harry's bag.

"That is all my business with gringrotts I will not need the bag for the Black family vault though I may pick it up later."

Harry quickly walked up to the cart with his bags and items and waited to depart and exit Gringrotts.

Harry Potter stepped out into the sunlight and quickly put his cloak, which Moody had insisted he took, and he turned himself invisible. He walked through the alley thinking the trip to Gringrotts had saved him from going to the bookshop. He laughed dryly and proceeded to Ollivanders. He saw it at the end of the alley he looked in the window and saw nobody there. He entered the shop and sat in the old wicker chair waiting for the old wand maker to come. Right on cue the bell sounded and Ollivander came out,

"Ahh Mr Potter, Holly and phoenix feather 11 inches"

"Right as usual but I was wondering if I could have another one,"

"And why might that be Mr Potter,"

Harry then described the priori incantium effect and that his and Voldemort's wands do not work together. Ollivander listened intently with a mutter here and there,

"Ahh I see I think I have the wand for you, I made it for someone else but the wand did not choose him amazingly.13 inches black in colour a mixture of holly, yew and ebony its core is the scale of a queen hydra covered in phoenix ash and the wood has veins of melted basilisk fangs in it. I would not of made such a powerful wand but he had me under life debt and it only works for parselmouths."

He ran off and came back with a black box with silver corners and edges, he took the lid off and their lay a beautiful black wand with white patters snaking up the wand. He picked it up and he had, an even more warn feeling in his hands than all those years ago. With a swish, he lets plumes of gold, red, green, silver and a few black and white sparks. Ollivander was practically bouncing around. Ollivander gave him a silver bracelet with a chain and attached the wand to a ring that hung from the chain. Ollivander gave him a second bracelet and chain but didn't attach the wand but inspected it.

"Mr Potter, you cant have one wand to powerful and the other not so. Your previous wand is powerful but has nothing on your new wand. We need to increase the power of your old one."

Ollivander then inspected it further, and spoke again,

"I could add Unicorn tail Hairs in the same way, I did the basilisk fang and I could though only because Harry you are the most interesting customer in years old archangel feathers to add to your core and tie it together. I could also tune both of you wands specifically to you and it makes the wands more powerful and will not allow another to use your wands. Ill engrave your name on your old wand. I don't want to risk it with your new wand it has a very fin e balance…"

Ollivander then went off to work and within half an hour had Harry's old wand gleaming with silver strings in a pattern snaking up and with 'Harry James Potter engraved in Gold lettering' and the wand practically gleamed the colour was a touch lighter as well.

"90 galleons please Mr Potter"

Harry paid him was about to walk out the shop when he said,

"Can you disguise me for a bit, because I do not want to be mobbed…"

The wand maker nodded and Harry now had blond hair and blue eyes and had curtains that covered his scar. Harry nodded in appreciation as he looked at his reflection in the window.

"To get rid of it Mr Potter say finite"

Harry walked out with his new wand in its holster it felt warm against his wrist where the holster was. He flicked his hand and the wand appeared in his hands. He sheathed it again. Then proceeded to the back of the alley it was time to hit the dark side of town…

Taking a look around himself he took steps down to knockturn alley, he brushed off all the hags that took steps towards him. He added a smirk on his face and imagined himself being more menacing he carried this in his walk and body Language. He fondled the dagger in his pocket. He took a look around and saw a magical creature shop.

"Most probably dark snakes"

he murmered. He stepped in and saw cages of snakes everywhere there were eggs stocked on filthy shelves with labels upon them. He felt a pull towards a cage and then took a look at it. Inside lay a shimmering snake silvery black it was. It opened it eyes at him they were oddly purple.

_Hello you are beautifulll_

_You sspeakss_

_I do_

_Then I accept you as my familiar_

Harry nodded his head and turned and slammed into a man.

"Sorry"

"You speak parseltoungue,"

"I do, and I wish to purchase that snake,"

"That would be 20 galleons"

Harry withdrew some of his change from last summer and handed the man the money. Then a midnight black falcon came out of nowhere and perched itself on Harry's shoulder. His eyes were entrancingly silver and held great knowledge in them.

"The falcon is yours it sees you as its master, it is very young, and the snake is hybrid a cross between a basilisk and an unknown snake. Its fangs hold a basilisk poison but that is the only basilisk thing about it. It blends into light and shadows it is extremely quick it may develop other magical powers but its trial and error."

Harry took this information in and smiled,

"How much for the falcon,"

"Nothing, for it sees you as its master."

Harry smiled at this fact at looked up to the falcon.

"I shall call you Falcifer"

Falcifer puffed its chest out very importantly. Both Harry and this unknown man smiled. The snake peeked out of the cage and coiled itself around Harry's left arm.

"Thankyou, I might call on you again. Your name?"

"Tony"

"Nice to meet you Tony"

Without another word Harry swept into the alley and surveyed the area. _Robes_, didn't look to menacing, _McGregor's appliances_. Harry took a look at both shopsand saw McGregors had weapons on the display. Harry decided to go the robes shop first just to take a look.

He entered the shop to find it was clean and had a medieval theme. Inside a short, sinister looking woman approached him.

"Yes Dear, my name is Madame Beauttaille,"

"Id like some robes please,"

"Any particular type,"

she said while looking at the falcon perched on Harry's shoulder. Harry thought a minute.

"What is the best you have Madame,"

She went in the back and came out a few minutes later with things that looked so aristocratically and fancy they only looked right on Malfoy.

"No, No"

"Well there is something you might like. They are very rare and I'm very reluctant as I only have one pair and I have had these for years and are they are pricy."

She went back in and came back out with robes he knew were perfect, they shimmered black and silver just like the snake coiled around his arm. They looked similar to his invisibility cloak they were very elegant, and aristocratic but not to much.

"Ill take them I don't care how much,"

She smiled and came up with a measuring tape and started to measure him.

"Ill have to alter them a bit and If you go to Hogwarts I could make them shimmer more black, to give the appearance of normal robes. I also have to tell you the fact that these are made out of the same material as an invisibility cloak so it has the same properties"

Harry grinned even more at this point. This was too good.

"That will be 900 galleons sir and they come with matching gloves and boots for an extra 300 galleons."

"Yep Ill have the boots and gloves as well."

Harry took the Money bag Raphook gave him and said,

"1200 galleons"

He tipped over the bag onto the counter as piles of galleons came out.

"Nice bag, you'll have to wait a few minutes or you can attend to other business and pick them up later. By the way to vanish in these robes picture the background without you in it and say 'fade'"

Harry nodded and walked out, he started to get a few odd looks from the fact that he had Falcifer on his shoulder and now his pet snake had decided to poke his head out of Harry's sleeve. Sighing he walked into McGregor's.

"Whoa"

He had just walked into an armoury; it even contained muggle weapons infact half of it was Muggle weapons. Mr McGregor walked in,

"Have a nice look,"

Harry looked at a pistol with an ivory handle.

"That would be easy to conceal and would look like there was nothing there under robes it would be perfect for protection."

Harry handed over the money adding 10 extra as a tip, and concealed the pistol. Harry picked up the robes and headed back to the leaky cauldron although he noticed a familiar mangled motorcycle in a junk shop on the way back.

He walked over to Tom with shopping in tow,

"Where's the fireplace Tom."

"Over there, young sir..."

Harry cancelled the disguise and left in a flash of green flames…


	4. Chapter 4 Transformation

**Sorry everyone for the long update but I had writers block about this chapter and had trouble writing about this chapter even though I have written the next chapter. So Ill give everyone a chance to read this chapter and Ill Post the next chapter on Monday which is a fight scene. I have also nearly finished the chapter after that so Ill post that one around about Thursday… So read and review…**

Transformation

Harry Potter knew what was coming but he didn't have to like it one bit. He would have to change his appearance, everything about him that he liked and alter the person he was but he couldn't let down Dumbledore, for to let down Dumbledore was to let his side down in the war and they needed allies. Fast.

First stop, painting, Harry was given a time turner and told to meet someone in a certain backhouse in New crown alley, an alley off Diagon Alley that was mainly a residence alley but with a few corner shops alley and some odd shops. The backhouse was behind a wizard's photography shop.

Flashback

Harry was walking down new cross alley at 11'o clock in the morning. There were children about playing on the cobbled streets with toy broomsticks and wands and Harry had been repeatedly asked to come and play…

Kingsley snickered from behind as, even though Harry was dressed with black boots, black slacks and a black long sleeved shirt with a fur mantle and his invisibility cloak draped around his shoulders with a silver chain, the children would come up to Harry and almost drag him to their group of friends even though the adults were extremely scared of Harry, who thought of him as a deatheater.

Some nodded respectfully at Kingsley as they recognised him and relaxed but still kept away from Harry although Harry was currently telling a little boy, he couldn't go on his toy broomstick.

They reached the backhouse where several canvases were set and where a middle aged man sat with a time turner hanging from his neck. Harry and the man were introduced,

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter."

"Pleased to meet you and I am Mr Montleon,"

Harry watched as Kingsley left, and Harry was introduced to a pallet, a paint brush and the canvases. Mr Montleon gave him the time turner and told him, when he used it, he had to tell him where he was up to and which lesson he had completed, so he knew where to start a new lesson.

End Flashback

Harry for the period of 3 days normal time had spent a month learning to paint. He was exhausted at the end of it as he had been turning back days at a time. Harry could now gladly say he could paint but Mr Montleon said to complete the course he would have an assignment. To paint a nude sketch. Harry's cheeks turned red at the thought, 'who could he ask?' but that was a question for another time.

Next stop, music. Using the time turner again, Harry had really gone at it. He really liked Music, but still could not please his teacher, who had impossible standards.

The first lesson was superb as he just picked up a violin and poured music out, he was playing songs he had never heard but they just came out. Harry had asked Dumbledore about it when his shocked music teacher flooed Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had asked what had happened and laughed when he heard, and then he told Harry that the old pureblooded family's left a mark on their bloodline and I magically integrated some things unto their line and one common one for them was to integrate a musical instrument and how to play it. Seeing as Harry was a 'Potter', the violin was the chosen instrument. The innate ability was chosen to be integrated for the fact that pureblooded family's prided themselves of being wealthy, important people and one way of showing you were of a noble family was being able to play an instrument and show your knowledge and wisdom.

Instead Harry chose to play the flute, instead and spent another 3 weeks 22 hours a day, time turner time, 3 days normal time learning to play the flute basically.

After music he had then learnt the basics of horse riding, without a time turner as Harry's magical core and body was exhausted. On the other hand, Harry was fairly good at horse riding as his balance from being used to a broom helped him through 2 days, though he was still a beginner but would not be shown up.

Then, Harry had spent a week and a half in time turner time, learning to dance, which in normal time equated to day and a half. Harry knew would be his most valuable lessons for the balls and he had thrown his all into dancing and was now fairly capable but had odd lessons now and then to keep improving.

Fencing came next in Harry's long list of to do's and fencing was on the list in case Harry was ever challenged and it would help around in duelling, speed and the grace in which Harry held himself with. Now fencing was where Harry was quite good and Harry's last lesson from a week and a half of time turner time was one he needed to remember for dealing with people in fights.

Flashback

The sound of sword clashing rang out from the library in the number 12 Grimmauld Place. Inside the library were a young man and a man looking to be in his late 20's clashing with rapiers.

"That's good Harry, keep your guard up,"

Harry was assaulting Daniel's defence time and time again where as Daniel just effortlessly parried Harry's lunges and slashes and returned with Riposte's that kept Harry on his toes.

Harry had been learning the art of fencing from Daniel Brooks (a pureblood and a new addition to the order) from sunrise till midnight and had been coming on in leaps and bounds. The dancing intuition was coming in handy here more than Harry would ever think. For the agility and balance he had gained had saved his ass from being kicked a few times, and right now Harry's balance was the only thing keeping him in the bout.

Daniel's blade licked out in a downward slash to Harry's right but half way through Daniel span and evaded his blade past Harry's and touched it to Harry's throat.

"I win…"

Harry sighed and sat down in defeat as Daniel gave him advice,

"Right kid, you did great but you don't need to plat on my terms. Look your no master fencer so you can't fence the way they want, you'll have to be smart."

Harry nodded his head in agreement and Daniel continued,

"You can't waste your energy attacking as they will just parry you all the way. Stand back wait for them to attack and every time they come to attack, move away, make them angry and they make faults, every time they lunge step back and attack while they are off balance. Move around the area, circle him and if you're in a tight situation, drop and roll away to safety or to your opponents left or right and attack with their back turned and kid if their trying to kill you do not hesitate to go for the jugular."

With that being the end of the speech Daniel pointed to the right part part of his throat.

End Flashback

For the rest of the two weeks he spent his time duelling as Harry got tutored by Kinglsey, Moody and Remus for the whole week as Harry learnt some more shields and spells and unexpectedly learnt the duelling customs and regulations.

Harry was nearly ready for the allies and campaign trail. He could paint, play, dance, ride and fence now, the markings of a young aristocrat, nobleman or lord. Harry now carried himself differently with grace and his eyes had started to gain a raptor look about them and they burned more brightly. The rapier that Daniel gave him now hung easily on him and moved with his hip, showed he was not a stranger to combat. In fact Harry recalled a conversation about the swords of Night and Day with Dumbledore.

Flashback

Dumbledore was studying the blades of Night and Day with undeniable awe but took in everything about them and came to a conclusion.

"You won't be able to wield them Harry,"

Harry looked at Dumbledore with curiosity and motioned for him to continue,

"They are suited to one person and are bonded to him, an ancestor of yours in fact. The blades were used 350 years ago in Britain mostly, as Alric Drake-Potter started a magical civil war with the expelled princess of that age. Britain had a royal family and part of it was magical and the magical part of the family ruled magical world of Britain but the magical king was killed and those inside sought power and rule and gained it and joined with the Arabian magical empire at the time to secure it. The queen and her daughter went into hiding but the queen was found and executed but the princess lived on and with Alric her general, started a rebellion. In the war the rebellion began to grow with the princess who used her charms and looks, and the princess was described in those times as a goddess on earth now the princess stripped dukes and people with armies of their men and gave them to Alric who was a general without peer, he never lost a battle often outflanked, out manoeuvred and without men but he still managed to win. Anyway a cruel witch gave her services to the queen and forged blades of magic, the very swords before you, but there was a catch to them imprisoned in them are demons but they would enhance Alric's speed and strength. Now without the blades he was a swordsman who ranked with the best of them in the world but with them he was nigh, indestructible. The problem with the blades was the fact that they had a thirst for death and in a while if you couldn't command them the user would turn insane. Alric set about mastering the blades controlling their thirst, showing them he was the master; he got them familiar with him and then bound them to him magically. Alric left the princess who was then queen after Britain was conquered as he couldn't take it anymore as throughout the war he had been forced to do some terrifying acts and he had done them to win and out of his love for the queen but after the war was won the queen told him of conquering magical France, Holland and Belgium. Alric refused and went into hiding occasionally cropping up to quell the Goblin wars in Bulgaria and Germany but worked as a priest until learning of the queens sickness returned to Britain and fought of an invasion but was killed in the end battle after killing the invaders king..."

Harry took a while to digest the information but understood why he couldn't use the blades as they were bound to Alric and had Demons in them.

"So what shall I do professor, sell them?"

"No I shall exorcise the demons but keep them as they are part of your heritage, though I suggest you forge a new blade, I think we should see Mr Ollivander and Mr Elendil who runs the forge in Diagon alley."

End Flashback

Harry had made an appointment with both of them in the backhouse but Harry needed another trip to Diagon Alley which was where he was heading today but with a guest. Harry Black-Potter gave a wry grin as he thought about his guest. He had a problem he needed a teacher on manners and customs and to give him lessons on how to be an aristocrat. The only people who could solve his problem, the Malfoy's. The Malfoy's were the only ones he knew that were like that and so he had to send a letter to Narcissa Malfoy to help him with his problem and to make him look the part.

Though first on the agenda today for Harry was a meeting with Dumbledore and right on time, Albus Dumbledore had apparated to the library in number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Headmaster,"

"Please call be Albus, Harry,"

"Ok," Harry thought ruefully, "Albus"

Dumbledore replied, "So young Harry you wanted to talk to me…"

"Yes, professor err I mean Albus, I was thinking about deatheaters as a whole and the fact they attack like a terrorist group at the moment and are not a real army or rebellion, so I had an idea…"

Dumbledore nodded in agreement,

"Well I was thinking, about it and for a start we are going to need more than 1 base as deatheater attacks are spread out, I mean we need a headquarters sure but we need hideouts and safe houses across Britain and particularly England and Scotland. These will have to be equipped with extra wands, portkeys, weapons and potions and also a holding cell. It could give us the edge when defending people, raiding and would allow the order somewhere safe nearby and somewhere where they can apperate, hold prisoners, heal and stakeout buildings."

"You know what my boy that is a good idea, though one slight problem, how will we pay for this and where are we going to get items" Dumbledore replied

"Me. Ill pay for it, Ill go property hunting Magical and muggle. Snape can brew the potions, I'm hoping you can get Wand's from somewhere; you can create the portkeys and maybe help with the finances. I will back the order financially and hopefully we might get a few others who will invest money."

Albus Dumbledore was shocked, here was a 16 year old boy offering to finance an organisation with maybe a couple of million galleons.

"Ok Harry, you buy the houses and Ill set everything up in them, the order will be most grateful for your contribution in fact Ill have induct you and your friends into the order. Perhaps we should get this operation set up by the middle of September and Ill hide the places with spells…"

"No problem sir, anyway I am off to Diagon Alley, get professor Lupin to dress up smart and tell him to go to muggle property agencies and look for a few houses and some flats situated in major cities and strategic locations. Now goodbye."

Dumbledore nodded and disappeared with a pop as Harry walked to the fireplace and flooed to Diagon Alley…

Harry reappeared in the leaky cauldron and immediately saw Narcissa Malfoy lounging off one of the armchairs near the fire. She was dressed to perfection with her alluring sapphire blue eyes and platinum blond hair and was dressed in a fine black dress with a bodice that hugged her body. Many of the men surrounding her gazed at her longingly.

"Hello Mrs Malfoy,"

Narcissa Malfoy looked him strait in the eye and said,

"Now listen here Potter, the only reason, I'm helping you is the fact that your now the head of my old family and that you will attend one of my balls and I don't want a roughneck there…"

"Don't worry, you'll get whatever you want, money, an item, a new dress, a favour but first before we get down to business I need to go to Gringrotts."

Narcissa and Harry swept out of the leaky cauldron and into Gringrotts where Harry asked for Graphook, at which Narcissa arched an eyebrow at but both were ushered into a room with Graphook.

Harry immediately went into conversation,

"Graphook, I know you must be busy but I need you to manage my finances for me."

"Mr Potter, that won't be a big deal, I could probably manage your finances personally, I believe I have the time. Now, is that all you came here for."

"No, now you have agreed, I need you to invest heavily some of my finances in the muggle world on stocks and shares, giving me a ruling share in some big companies also I want you to set up an organisation called 'The hierarchy organisation' with me as its head but my age as 19 and set up new businesses in what ever you will find profitable under the organisation and I want bases In London, New York and Tokyo, I need you to invest in the government somehow, get me in favour with them and make me a lord in the muggle house of lords. The organisation itself will deal with selling government defence weapons, and you conjure a few out of magic and duplicate them with magic. I also want the organisation dealing in computers and with labs looking for new technology and have one lab specialising in combining machinery and magic. Now all businesses under the organisation will have their profits go to me and will be able to trade with each other for no price at all. Set up a muggle bank account as well. Now that's all, you got that?"

Graphook sat there wild-eyed and with his mouth hanging open and with Narcissa Malfoy sitting there spluttering. Although Graphook re-gathered his wits as Harry motioned his head at Narcissa and drew his wand. Graphook nodded and gathered up magic in his palm and started mouthing incantations.

"I'm sorry Mrs Malfoy but I can't have you telling Voldemort, so Graphook here just cast a bit of goblin magic to stop you from speaking and I'm going to need a witch's oath that you won't tell a soul or item."

Narcissa nodded fearfully and cut her finger and whispered an incantation and swore she wouldn't tell and bound it with her magic and life.

"Now that's good and lets go shopping…"

Harry Potter and Narcissa Malfoy swooped upon Diagon Alley and the first shop they entered was Madame Malkins. Where Narcissa decided to go all out, she knew he was rich, so didn't bother about price or quantity and had him in dress robes, formal robes, cloaks and capes. She bought the lot, most were in a dark colour but few were in pastel colour and he even had a white robe accessorised with a golden chain filigree belt with a single pouch hanging at his side.

Next stop a magical eyewear shop in knockturn alley where with multiple potions, salves and charms Harry's eyes were fixed. Then he was taken into muggle London, which made Harry step back in surprise and was basically given a new muggle clothes wardrobe. Then he was taken back into magical London to a magical Hairdresser's where his hair was grown to just past his shoulders which apparently marked him as an heir of a pureblooded family. Harry's hair now was almost silky with a few strands loose with the tips dyed platinum blond. Which Narcissa told him, "It has my personal touch, no?"

Now, Harry was almost unrecognisable but still held that old rugged appeal, charm and looks but with parts of him in enhanced in cruel perfection. Then, Mrs Malfoy had taken him to flourish and blotts and had gotten him books about wizarding equiteque and codes.

As the day wore on Narcissa Malfoy changed, it started as a burden for her but now Mrs Malfoy was enjoying herself, Harry her now new protégé.

Harry now saw to the business of some of the houses and stopped by in a wizarding property agency and bought a few houses and several flats spaced out with a house in Hogsmeade, Yorkshire, Birmingham and the Lake District and with flats in Trafalgar Square, a wizarding village in Dover, Liverpool, Cornwall and Edinburgh and on one of the islands that are off the coast of Scotland. Also, Harry had also seen Tom from the leaky Cauldron and had bought one of the rooms there.

In Narcissa's mind they were investments but Harry also said that his property spending was included in her oath. Harry and Mrs Malfoy then proceeded to make their way back to the leaky cauldron.

"Today has been enjoyable to say the least Mr Potter and if I need anything I will call, anyway goodbye, and Ill contact you about lessons…"

With a kiss on the cheek she was about to turn when Harry said,

"You couldn't do me another favour could you, you see I need to do a portrait of someone and I think you would suit the job."

Narcissa could see by the blush on his cheeks what kind of painting it was, but just nodded with a smile and disappeared. Harry whoever turned up to his room upstairs and was going to turn in for the night…


	5. Chapter 5 Attack on the alley

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Attack on the alley**

Harry was walking up to his room when he could feel Voldemort's anticipation through his scar, an attack flashed through his mind, and then two words flashed through Voldemort's mind, "Diagon Alley". Harry quickly assessed the situation and took out both wands. Going downstairs to Tom he quickly said,

"Tom get everyone out there's an attack, get everyone on the roof, send 3 people to get in the dustbins outside facing the alley so they can pick off a few people warn the other shopkeepers, especially Ollivander,"

Tom seemed to process this information and many had heard but had not dared move,

"I said move!" Harry screamed,

Then everyone sprang into action, some going outside and casting grappling charms to get up unto the roof, while a waitress showed others the ladder onto the roof. Tom had moved across the alley to get the other shopkeepers attention and getting them to remove their most valuable items. Harry went across to the leaky cauldron entrance, took a table and propped it up on its side in the alley, in front of the door,

"Waitress, cast an unbreakable charm on the table and two of you come behind here," Harry shouted. The waitress charmed the table and two people came one brought another table and laid it next to the other. The man charmed the table and moved behind. The threat had been the killing curse but then something from his mind welled up. Dumbledore using physical objects to block the killing curse. He could banish and summon objects in the way of avada kedavra. Tom came panting up, and told him the shopkeepers had all the children out of the way, and some of the adults were on the other roofs and some in the shops.

"Very good, Tom get on the roof, keep the noise down, cast disillusionment charms on the people you find and tell the rest to do it themselves, any that cant do it, tell them to find someone who can or to stick to the shadows…"

Tom hurried away and Harry addressed the two with him,

"What's your name you two,"

"Rob, Mr Potter," and the other said, "Michael,"

"Well one of you conjure a bale of hay or something flammable, and put in near the entrance to Knockturn alley. Set them alight with an incedio spell. Aim a few reductor curses at the walls to try and block the gap,"

Michael conjured up a wooden chest and Rob conjured two chairs and put them outside the entrance to Knockturn alley, Rob then suddenly said,

"You know I got some deodorant from some muggle shop it says highly flammable, that'll knock them out,"

Harry grinned as he remembered what had happened when Dudley set one of them alight in the park. Rob enlarged it and rolled it over to the trunk and then they crouched down, waiting.

That was it the silence was un-nerving and no-one dared move. The shadows seemed threatening, candles in the windows of the several shops snuffed out one by one. Harry's heart was rushing with adrenaline but his mind was scared out of its wits. Another odd thing was that he had an odd urge to pee. He could imagine what the other people were thinking, asking if they would ever see there nearest and dearest again. Then they had a distant roar, there was a great hush in the alley then everyone started to get into the swing. Whispers of,

"Up, up! Look at Knockturn alley and everywhere else, look for death eaters."

Shadows started to move on the rooftops then a crash sounded from one of the shops. Rob beside him saw a green light coming from the window,

"Deatheaters in the shop," he whispered to Harry, who nudged Michael,

"_reducto_"

The windows shattered and a hooded man peered out of the window. Everyone nodded to each other, this was it. Harry took out both his wands, two were better than one. The deatheater quickly put his head back in.

A huge single CRACK! echoed through the alley, it was rather like firework bangers, and then pandemonium broke out. The shop with the deatheaters suddenly bust into violent flames with the dark mark above it and 25 deatheaters had just apparated into the alley. Green lights began to come from everywhere, many of the men on the other shop roofs lost their cool and began raining curses down on the deatheaters. Then there was a noise of the patting of feet on cobbled stones.

"_Incendio_"

Flames leapt out of his wand and collided with the bench and chairs, while red lights leapt out into the walls. Rocks dislodged themselves from the wall and created a mini rockslide. One of the flames then caught the deodorant can and an almighty explosion let out. It expelled jagged rocks in all directions one of them piecing a deatheater in his chest and crimson blood trickled down his robes and many others were injured or shaken. One of the Knockturn alley shopkeepers had got caught in the blast and was now missing an ear, an eye, an arm and with several burn marks. He was now lying in a pool of his own blood.

Harry now felt alive, his heart was pumping blood at an extraordinary rate, all his nerves tingled and his mind was surprisingly clear. He had also noticed that Knockturn alley was now blocked. Green killing curses were being flung left, right and centre while Harry was summoning and banishing as many objects as he could in the way, it was a whirlwind of random objects. Most deatheaters had no idea where the spells were coming from and were spinning round and around looking for people, not one of them had recognised tables lying on their side even with spells being launched from behind them.

Flames were being expelled from the apothecary, and everyone was waiting for the flames to react badly with a potion ingredient. The odd thing was that purple smoke had started pouring out of the apothecary.

The effect was startling in Harry's eyes, green and red lights were flashing in from the smoke. With people, throwing spells in the pitch black giving the effect of strobe lights in a muggle disco. Tom was having the right idea and getting people to team up in two's one using _lumos _to search for deatheaters, while the other bombarded the deatheater with spells once they were in sight.

However, by far the most effective people were Harry and his motley crew of Rob and Michael and the two in the dustbins as they held the ground for the people on the roof and effectively were the shield of the defenders.

"Ahhh, there we go, the apothecary is gone,"

Rob sarcastically answered as the timbers and wreckage of the apothecary began to collapse upon itself.

"Oi, there's tables over there, blast them"

Harry and 3/5's of his motley crew made their way back into the leaky cauldron as the tables exploded. Killing curse's streaked after their retreat but Harry just threw bottles and glasses at them. Harry was kicking himself at not having more spells available to him, because peppering the deatheaters with disarming and stunning spells did not seem to work and the fully-grown wizards were far more effective than him. His two wands though, had saved him, although the wands were extremely powerful they just focused his magic and did not have magic of their own. Now Harry realised why only fully grown wizards were allowed in the Order of the phoenix.

"Michael, take a look outside and see how we are doing,"

Harry commanded, and Michael began to creep to the doorway and take a peep,

"Were getting massacred Harry, the deatheaters have discovered we are on the roof, anti apparition wards have gone up and the deatheaters are slowly coming are way."

"Ok Rob, Michael, get the other two out of the bins and follow me up unto the roof we have to hold the ladders."

Harry began to try and blockade the door as Rob and Michael motioned for the other two to come in. Once assembled, they closed the leaky cauldron door, adding several locking charms and unbreakable charms. Rob even added a few simple wards to try to secure it.

"Up the ladder boys,"

Everyone climbed up the ladder and began to head up to where the rest of the defence was. The defence now were too thinly spread; some had jumped down to defend the stragglers from the shops but were quickly cut down. ¾ of the shops were on fire.

Harry rained down a few jinxes and hexes hoping that one of them hit. Harry's band were trying to plug a few gaps and take down a few deatheaters. Harry ran over to Tom, and what he heard was not good,

"It's a pronged attack, the shopkeepers and some of them were supposed to come in on one side, the deatheaters on another and catch us in a pincer movement. Then there is a band of 4 deatheaters that are going to try and join in from the gateway from the muggles bit of London and take us from behind. Then they will try to cause havoc in London. I've seen the aurors trying to get in but they can't and Dumbledore contacted me a while ago to try and get the wards down."

Harry began to think, and knew that there was going to have to be a sacrifice made. Then his blockade of Knockturn alley failed and in swept reinforcements for Voldemort's forces.

"Tom gather up 40 of us and we'll have to fall back into muggle London." Harry said solemnly,

Harry and about 20 others made for the doorway into London and swept outside.

"ahhh"

Deatheaters burst through the door, with a few of the defenders mixed in, it was point blank fighting in the presence of muggles. There was this street of a few commercial shops and then the whole surrounding area was residential. A few muggles tried to get involved and immediately got killed but then it started turning into a brawl. More deatheaters swept in with more defenders, each fighting furiously. It was pandemonium in the middle of the street.

Wizards were being punched, kicked and even a few gunshots were heard. Harry even saw one deatheater being floored and then kicked in the head repeatedly. Then the muggles were being killed left, right and centre. Green lights were everywhere, killing curses ripped into bodies. One muggle got banished into the McDonalds sign and then the McDonalds sign fell on him. It was gruesome, their was blood flowing on the streets, nearly every bit muggle. Deatheaters were taking the upper hand of the ruckus.

BANG

'Blockbusters' blew up and tapes were flying everywhere. Some of the clever wizards transfigured the tapes into objects such as shields of objects that they could hide behind. Harry had taken cover under a park bench, and was popping up here and there to launch spells in the fray but most of the time he hit muggles. Most of the defenders of Diagon alley were split. Building's were falling in upon themselves and everywhere was a catastrophe, no-one could apparate out. The darkness was illuminated by neon and streetlights. There was nowhere to hide. Harry decided to give the order,

"Run!"

Wizards split up and some cowardly muggles ran for the residential areas, Harry ran away with Rob and Tom and dived in under a bush. Rob and Tom followed him and they reported, Rob started,

"There are more and more deatheaters coming in, obviously the dark lord has seen it's a massacre and appointed more deatheaters. I saw a vampire on the roofs taking on a few and even saw a giant in the alley,"

Tom continued,

"The only other building in Diagon alley still holding out is Gringrotts, were going to get massacred, if this carries on. There are nearly 140 for the dark side and I'd say there was 31 of us, some still coming though. The aurors might be able to come through and Dumbledore will come now but we will all be split."

Harry nodded, and gave his contribution,

"We'll have to gather up everyone up and try and launch another counter attack, to try and take some deatheaters down and if we die, we die valiantly in defiance."

Everyone nodded and they were boldened, and ready to die, even Harry with the prophesy out of his mind. Rob polished his wand with his robes, Tom stretched his shoulder, while Harry took out his pistol and put away his old wand and then put his scabbard on show, so the rapier was easier to draw.

They stood up and hurried down the road but stopped once they saw a green light come from inside the house, and watched as a deatheater staggered out. Harry without a though pulled the trigger and sent a bullet into his brain. Rob shuddered and Tom just looked grim.

'So young to bloody his hands,'

, was a thought that crept up into Toms mind. Shaking the thought away, he followed Harry and they began searching the next few streets.

After, 5 minutes they had gathered up six, so their whole party was nine in total. Then Harry and co came to a demolished street. Harry and the rest of them had their mouth open.

In front of them was a street torn asunder by fighting, there was buildings on fire. One person hiding behind a lamppost, shooting spells at the force intent on killing him. There was duels going on in front gardens, muggles trying to fight with a few Knockturn alley shopkeepers. There were three deatheaters and three light side wizards on either side of the street joining the wands and launching magical ballistae at each other. Then to cap it all off there was a line of light side wizards two ranks deep, facing lines of deatheaters 3 ranks deep. Harry looked at the light side wizards and noticed that a few had auror robes on and even spotted his dear old potion master hiding in the last rank getting a few spells in on the dark side.

Harry snapped out of it first and gave the order,

"CHARGE!"

His band of wizards merged with the other light side fighters and together they charged. Harry took up in the front line and drew his rapier. He was instinctively swaying out of the way of spells intent on stopping his charge.

The light side absolutely crushed the deatheaters and co. The light side were hacking and stunning Voldemort's forces almost fanatically. Harry's forces just believed, he could not describe it, they charged, head down but they had something to fight for more than any prize, something like to see their loved ones again.

Harry remembered from Dumbledore, that in duelling you always had to be on the move. So that is what Harry was doing, he was whirling, jogging on the spot anything that kept him moving. Harry surveyed his miniature army; they all took him as their leader unquestionably.

"Right, this is it, time to dig deep boys, were tired but we still have job to do. Deserve victory…" Harry unconsciously reciting the Potter family motto.

A great roar came up from them, Harry smiled his words had been taken to heart. He now had to get them ready, he was going to round up a few more and counter attack. Pausing a moment for a thought, he issued his order,

"Snape take 3 with you and search the surrounding streets for any more fighters," Snape hurried off clearly disgusted from having Harry give orders to him, "Everyone line up, get ready to move. 5 of you go and head towards the back entrance to New Cross alley, 10 of you hold back just behind us, you can reinforce us or flank the enemy,"

Everyone nodded, and everyone prepared themselves. Harry and the main group began marching towards in a moving column, slow moving at first. When Snape rejoined he had managed to scrape seven other people, 2 from the ootp. Then the column began to move faster and gathering closer to Diagon alley, and began to fan out.

A huge group of deatheaters were at the entrance, killing the muggle fire fighters. Harry counted he had 30 here in his main group which meant he had 40 wizards and witches at his command. The order of the phoenix and aurors must have really boosted their side.

"On my mark, put the scum, back where they belong. So on three, stunners at the ready," Harry began,

"1,2,3! Now!"

Stunning spells shot from every one of Harry's group's wands. It was tide of red coming at the deatheaters. Harry saw some deatheaters put up shields to block the spells only to be smashed by the following stunner.

Some of the stronger deatheaters managed to fend the angry tide off and retreated into the leaky cauldron. Harry gave the order,

"After them,"

Harry saw his advance group hurry in before them. The main body of his army began to hurry in when a startled yelp came from behind them. There was a group of five deatheaters that were trying to gang up on them when Harry's reserve had hit the deatheaters from behind.

Everyone smiled at the stunned deatheaters behind them, it only gave them more confidence.

"Tom send two groups of two in and then the rest of us will barge in,"

Tom nodded, and two pairs hurried in, everyone's breath held for a minute, a few distinct sounds were coming from within. Then as a silent agreement, everyone moved forward. The door opened.

There was Harry's four in there barely alive, trying to hold of five deatheaters and a dementor. Harry quickly sent a patronus at the dementor to send it on its way. Everyone moved forward, the rush of battle catching up with them all again. One of Harry's past motley crew was having a vicious fight with a deatheater, and was starting to get the upper hand on his opponent. Harry picked up a bar stool and smashed it against a deatheaters face, sending the deatheater crashing to the floor.

This was it; Harry's badly needed reinforcements began to take the alley by storm. Harry was cold and calculating but had passion that few could match. The first stop was Gringrotts, which was still standing. The goblins even had a welcoming party for them while others hurried about on the tracks below carting off deatheaters trying to steal.

In the next hour, the whole alley was retaken. For Harry the most sombre moment was at the end when Dumbledore spotted him.

"Ahh Harry, I have heard extraordinary tales of your adventures but may I ask why did you not get out of here,"

"Professor, I couldn't leave them, I warned everyone and then everything got out of hand,"

"Ah very well. Well, I must get everything sorted again at the order as its in chaos but I fear this could be the end of the wizarding world,"

Quickly noticing Harry's face, Dumbledore added,

"It's not that I don't believe in you Harry, It's the fact that this say was a prologue of the story to come. Look how deadly and murderous the prologue was, I wonder how the tale will start and end…"

Harry then got a very sickening feeling in his stomach…

**Authors Note: The next chapter is called the gift and the sword, and it is currently a page from completion. Read and review… **


End file.
